Cicatriz
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [Oneshot]A existência daquela cicatriz era o que o fazia se esforçar para ficar ainda mais forte. [ShuuheiIsane][Desafio 140 temas MDF]


**Nota:** Crack pairing, spoilers do arco da Soul Society e muita breguice.

* * *

---

---

_**- Cicatriz -**_

---

Quando Hisagi Shuuhei entrou para a nona divisão ele já não tinha mais tanta certeza se conseguiria ser um shinigami que atendesse às expectativas dos outros.

Sobrevivente de um dos distritos mais violentos, a infame área sessenta e nova, e aluno prodígio da Academia, ele teve seu rosto marcado por um hollow e por isso as cicatrizes que agora adornavam seu rosto nunca foram motivo de orgulho.

Aquelas eram as marcas que provavam que ele não tinha poder o suficiente.

Tousen dizia que as cicatrizes são as marcas de nossos erros que estão impressas na nossa pele para nos lembrar do que acreditamos e de quem somos.

Mas se o próprio Tousen havia se contrariado em todos os seus ensinamentos sobre justiça e honra, quem garantiria que aquela não era outra mentira?

Por isso, inconscientemente, mantinha o rosto baixo nas poucas e esporádicas vezes que deixava a sede do 9° Batalhão, como se houvesse uma grande pedra sobre seus ombros que forçasse sua cabeça para baixo.

Ninguém precisava ver a marca de sua fraqueza além de si próprio.

E também por isso estava focando tanto em seu trabalho, afogando-se em responsabilidades enquanto tentava a dor causada pela perda de Tousen. O trabalho o estava consumindo lentamente, mas para esquecer as feridas que a partida do capitão abrira dentro de si ele estava disposto a qualquer coisa.

"Hisagi-san." A voz dela o chamou um dia e o forçou a erguer o rosto das pilhas de papéis à sua frente para encará-la. "Frente à situação causada pela partida de Tousen-tai–, Tousen, Unohana-taichou está disponibilizando o 4° Batalhão para ajudar no que for preciso."

Shuuhei sempre soube que algum dia algum capitão acabaria oferecendo ajuda para restaurar o Batalhão após a traição, fora o que acontecera com Kira e Hinamori, mas ele próprio nunca teve qualquer atenção de aceitar tal oferta.

Para ele trabalhar dobrado era a sua penalidade por não ter conseguido prender Tousen antes que ele fosse para o Hueco Mundo.

Mas o fato era que ele aceitou. Talvez por ser uma oferta de Unohana, talvez porque seus subordinados estivessem começando a mostrar sinais de rebeldia que ele sozinho não conseguia conter, mas talvez, só talvez, fosse pelo tom de adoração que a vice-capitã de Unohana tivesse usado ao falar seu nome.

Um tom muito parecido com o que ele mesmo costumava usar quando se referia à Tousen.

Era um sentimento estranho o que sentia sempre que a ouvia falar sobre sua capitã, quase como se estivesse vendo a si mesmo anos antes, ainda cheio de esperanças de que um mundo melhor pudesse ser realmente alcançado.

Esse sentimento evocava a vontade de proteger que ele achava já estar perdida desde a partida de Tousen.

Ele queria proteger a esperança de Isane, como se assim estivesse protegendo a sua própria esperança. Queria protegê-la para que ela não tivesse que passar pelo que ele passou.

Queria que as cicatrizes que carregava em seu corpo, as mesmas que expunham o quão fraco ele ainda era, jamais marcassem a pele homogênea dela.

Ela não precisava daquele tipo de fraqueza.

Seus dedos se guiaram automaticamente para seu rosto e encontraram as linhas que atravessavam seu lado direito. Estava tão compenetrado em seus pensamentos que não ouvira Isane chamar-lhe a primeira vez.

"Hisagi-san, já estou indo. Precisa de mais alguma coisa?" ela ofereceu mesmo que já estivesse aparentemente pronta para ir embora.

"Ah, não. Muito obrigado, Kotetsu." Ele recusou educadamente, fixando seu olhar nos, agora poucos, documentos sobre sua escrivaninha.

Novamente, por não estar atento, falhara em perceber a movimentação dela. Só soube o quão perto ela estava quando seus dedos tocaram os seus suavemente e encontraram um caminho até as cicatrizes em seu rosto.

"Algumas vezes feridas de hollows demoram muito tempo para se curarem completamente." Ela comentou estudando rapidamente as marcas. "Eu posso dar um jeito se ainda estiver doendo."

Ela afastou seus dedos do rosto dele e o fitou aguardando a resposta. "Isso se você quiser, é claro."

Por dois segundos inteiros ele teve certeza de que suas atividades respiratórias não estavam funcionando na velocidade em que deveriam. Só o que ele conseguia pensar era que se havia um meio de retirar aquelas cicatrizes de seu rosto, porque nunca haviam lhe dito?

Mas na mesma velocidade em que o pensamento lhe ocorreu veio outro que o contrapôs.

Se ele retirasse aquelas cicatrizes de seu rosto, quem seria ele?

Aquela cicatriz fora o motivo pelo qual ele se encantara tanto pelas palavras de Tousen, era o motivo de todo o seu esforço para se tornar mais forte e superar o erro que o levara a adquiri-la.

_Se ela fosse apagada, pelo que ele se esforçaria?_

"Agradeço a oferta, Kotetsu, mas receio que não poderei aceitá-la." Ele respondeu simplesmente, oferecendo o que ele considerava um sorriso simpático como desculpas.

Ela, por sua vez, sorriu de volta e, após uma despedida apressada, saiu.

Tousen dizia que as cicatrizes são as marcas de nossos erros que estão impressas na nossa pele para nos lembrar do que acreditamos e de quem somos.

Tousen estava certo.

-.-.-.-

* * *

Desafio MDF 140 temas. 

83


End file.
